kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon War Part 3
Dragon War this is Three Parts for eleventh, twelfth and Thirteenth episodes of Kamen Rider Mega Magic. And it's team up with Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, since The Invasion of Leawood. Part 3 Plot Alex ask everyone how will to use his real Advent Deck to bring Kit back himself?, Hunt is here to see his friends. Charlotte shock that was him at Todd's Music Shop, Len is so happy to see Hunt again, Hunt tell Len and Kase that he saw Kit joining with Xaviax's Minions to fight another rider. Alex tell Hunt that was myself, Len tell Him that Xaviax is back. Hunt didn't know that he's back again, John ask everyone any plan to get Kit back, Len got good plan for it and it's secret. Wiseman ask Xaviax is he ok?, Xaviax tell him that he's ok. Kit tell Xaviax and Wiseman he going to fight Len and Kase, but he's going to Kamen Rider Magic first. Alex ask his friend think Kit will be in Todd's music shop?, John don't know about that one. Kit is here at Todd's Music Shop, and he ask Alex he want to fight him. Alex will like to fight Kit, but Alex tell Kit that John will join Alex fight him. Charlotte tell Alex just be careful. Alex use his ring to tell Bryan and the others that Kit is fighting me. Kit is waiting for Alex and John, they are here and there ready to fight Kit. Kit attack them down, but Len and the others riders are here. Len give Kit a real Dragon Knight advent deck, so Kit transform but now he's back to normal. Kit don't know what happen himself, Len tell him that his father himself wasn't him that Xaviax. So Kit know that he was turn Kit into evil, Len tell Kit that Trent got your Dragon Knight Deck. Kit to thanks for everyone to help bring him back, and he say sorry to new riders Alex and John fighting him. Alex tell that's alright, At Treesland Bryan introduce Kit Taylor. Bryan ask him is he alright, Kit is fine now. Kit tell Trent how's your new Kamen Rider Onyx, Trent is love it. Kit tell him that Eubulon will be pround. Xaviax feel that Kit is back to himself again, Wiseman wasn't happy that riders got him back. Xaviax tell Wiseman he wants big battle with the riders, and he wants The Ghouls and Minions with him. But he also like Medusa and Gremlin to join him, Wiseman tell Medusa and Gremlin to join Xaviax to fight Kamen Riders. Lisa tells The Riders saw crystal ball of Xavaix, Gremlin and Medusa want to fight kamen riders, Alex ask Kit are you for fight. Kit tell Alex he is ready and this first time with different riders team up. Xaviax ask Kit why he is back as himself, Kit tell him how dare he turn myself turn evil. So Alex and John transform to Kamen Riders for roll call Kamen Rider Magic and Kamen Rider Beast. Kit and his friends transform to Kamen Riders for roll call as well, (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight), (Kamen Rider Wing Knight), (Kamen Rider Siren), (Kamen Rider Sting), (Kamen Rider Axe), and (Kamen Rider Onyx) and then they unite together!. Xaviax is ready to fight them, So Alex team up with Kit and Len fight Xaviax. Kase is fighting Medusa. Hunt and Quinn are fighting Gremlin. John and Trent are fighting Xaviax's Minions and Wiseman's Ghouls. Kit and Len use there survive mode, Alex is using his Mega form with Drago Armor. and Kit and Len use final vent and Alex use his magic shield and Dragon Claw, and they destroy Xaviax once for all. But Medusa and Gremlin are going back to Wiseman's Castle, Len tell the riders that he is gone. Kit to say thanks to Alex and John helping him to fight Xaviax. Medusa tell Wiseman that Xaviax is destroyed again, Wiseman not happy again. Kit and his friends Len, Kase, Trent, Quinn and Hunt to say goodbye to Alex and his friends at Treesland. Ventara Riders and Trent go to mirrors to go back home, Alex ask Kit that if he will see Kit Again?, Kit tell him wait and see. Alex tell his friends that was brilliant day ever.